Summer Breeze BAP Version
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: Zelo sayang pada dua namja kembar teman masa kecilnya , tapi cinta zelo hanya tersemat hanya pada 1 orang . zelo telah memilih bahkan sudah sejak 10 tahun lalu sebelum kepergianya ke amerika . tak disangka pilihan zelo malah membuatnya menangis . YAOI / NON NC


ff ini di buat berdasarkan novel orizuka yang summer breeze , ada yg udah pernah baca ? ff itu bagus banget , tapi disini ff nya di buat jadi versi b.a.p yaoi dengan un official couple , banglo , namlo (yongnam x zelo) , daejae , himup , banghim and others , don't forget to comment guys :3 , no bash ya '-' kalo mau bash , pencet tombol X aja sanah , terus bash dalam hati /?

**LiuHeehee proudly present **

**Summer Breeze**

**Cast **

**Choi Junhong**

**Bang Yongnam**

**Bang Yongguk**

**and others**

**YAOI , NON NC , Romance , Angst**

**rated : T **

**prologue**

" ayo kita buat sulat pelmohonan " kata seorang namja bertubuh kecil dengan pipi chubby

" mwo surat permohonan ? " kata 2 namja yang memiliki wajah identik dan bertubuh sedikit lebih besar dari namja pertama tadi

" ia hyung , sulat pelmohonan , setalah tulis sulat , telus sulatnya kita taloh di kaleng dan kita kubul di pohon ajaib" kata anak kecil tadi

2 namja kembar lainya pun hanya menatap bingung satu sama lain

" ish hyungdeul pabo " kata namja kecil itu sambil mengucrutkan bibir nya

" sini , jelo duluan" kata namja kecil itu lagi sambil menuliskan surat pemohonan nya di selembar kertas

" selesai , sekalang yongnam hyung " kata anak bernama zelo itu

yongnam pun mengambil spidol dan kertas dari tangan zelo dan menuliskan permohonanya

" sudah , lalu ? " kata yongnam sambil memperhatikan zelo

" sekalang yongguk hyung " kata zelo lagi

yongnam pun mengoper kertas dan spidol kepada yongguk , dan yongguk menuliskan permohonan nya di kertas itu

" nahh selesai , sekalang kita masukan keltas nya kesini " kata zelo sambil membuka kaleng biskuit

" tapi aku belum lihat punya zelo " protes yongnam

" yal ! , andwae hyung tidak boleh membacanya sampai hemm 10 tahun lagi " kata zelo

" 10 tahun lagi ? berarti 14 febuary 2013 ? " kata yongguk

" iya benal , nanti 10 tahun lagi kan kita sudah besal , telus kita buka sulat pelmohonan kita ini " kata zelo sambil mengubur kaleng biskuit itu

bang twins pun ikut membantu zelo sambil sesekali mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahi mereka

" selesai , sekalang tinggal kita tulis nama kita dan tanggal 10 tahun lagi agal kita selalu ingat tentang peljanjian itu " kata zelo riang sambil mengambil batu dengan ujung tajam dan menuliskan yongnam-zelo-yongguk di batang pohon maple besar itu

" tunggu , bagaimana kalau nanti 10 tahun lagi kita tidak bersama ? " kata yongnam

" tidak mungkin ! , kita akan selalu belsama selamanya " kata zelo sambil merangkul kedua tangan namja yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu

tepat sebulan setalah mereka mengubur permohionan mereka di taman itu , zelo dan orang tuanya harus pindah ke amerika karena pekerjaan ayahnya

**may 2013**

"BANG YONGNAM ! kecilkan volume nya ! aku sedang belajar ! " teriak yongguk dengan suara beratnya

yongnam pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas tanpa menggerakan anggota badanya

" yak , bang yongnam , cepat matikan musik tak karuan itu " kata yongguk sambil menggedor pintu kamar yongnam dengan kasar

ckreeeek

" yang kau bilang musik tak karuan itu saint anger dari metalica " kata yongnam acuh sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

yongguk pun masuk dan mematikan mp3 player di kamar yongnam

" hari gini masih ada namja yang ga tau musik metalica , hah aku ragu sebenernya kau itu namja atau yeoja bang yongguk ssi " kata yongnam sambil melirik sinis adik kembarnya , yongguk

" apa katamu ! aku masih bisa mengerti dengan jelas music nya korn kalau kau menyetelnya sesui dengan batas ambang pendengaran manusia " kata yongguk emosi sambil menatap tajam yongnam

" haha jinja ? kau yakin bisa membedakan korn dan p.o.d ? "kata yongnam sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari handuk

yongguk pun memperhatikan gerak gerik yongnam sesaat. " aku bisa melihat masa depan mu dengan jelas " kata yongguk sengit

" maksudku , lihat kamar ini , kurasa kandang sapi saja masih lebih bagus dan rapih dibanding kamar mu ini " kata yongguk ambil menatap kamar yongnam ngeri

poster metalica , queen dan bintang rock lain menghias seluruh dinding kamar yongnam , dindingnya pun sudah tak terlihat lagi saking banyak nya poster itu, jangan lupakan lantainya yang penuh dengan barang-barang yongnam , baju bersih baju kotor , yongguk pun tak bisa membedakanya

yongguk menendang handuk milik yongnam , handuk itu pun bertengger tepat dikepala yongnam

" oh ya ? hmm aku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas masa depan mu , atlit hebat , si penerima beasiswa , namja populer di kampus .. ups , itu bukan masa depan ya. cuma sayang nya , lo pernah salah ngebedain marilyn manson dan marilyn monroe " kata yongnam dengan tatapan mengejek sambil berlalu keluar dari kamarnya

yongguk pun hanya menatap masam kakak kembarnya dan keluar dari kamar itu

**skip time**

" nam-ie , ngga kuliah ? " kata yoo youngjae , ibu dari bang yongnam dan bang yongguk

" aniyo umma " kata yongnam malas sambil menonton tv

" tapi tadi yongguk kuliah loh " kata youngjae lagi

" umma ! , aku dan yongguk beda jurusan , sudah mau dua tahun kuliah masa masih lupa " kata yongnam kesal

" oh ia ya , mianhae umma lupa " kata youngjae sambil mengaduk adonan kue nya dengan mixer

" makanya kasih perhatian sedikit" kata yongnam pelan

" namie? waeyo ? kau bilang sesuatu ? " tanya youngjae

" aniyo umma " kata yongnam sambil masuk ke kamarnya

yongnam pun mengambil gitar kesayanganya dan duduk di pinggir jendela , tanganya pun mulai memetik gitar itu dan mengalunkan lagu kebangsaanya

_"but I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo _

_What the hell I'm doing here _

_I don't belong here "_

**at kampus**

" gukkieee " sapa seorang namja cantik pada yongguk

yongguk berbalik dan mendapatai seorang namja cantik sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya , yongguk pun tersenyum padanya

himchan masih belum berubah semenjak yongguk mengakhiri hubungan mereka 2 bulan lalu

" channie , waeyo ? " tanya yongguk

himchan menatap mata yongguk dengan kedua marble hitamnya , yongguk pun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari mata himchan , sejujurnya yongguk masih belum bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk himchan setiap yongguk melihat kedua mata indah itu

" gukkie , kau kenapa ? lesu sekali , apa habis berkelahi lagi dengan yongnam ? " tanya himchan

" begitulah , kau tau kan tiada hari tanpa bertengkar dengan yongnam " kata yongguk malas

himchan pun menatap yongguk intens

" channie , aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku dan yongnam sudah di takdirkan tidak bisa akur , bahkan saat masih dalam perut saja kita sudah tendang- tendangan " canda yongguk

" lebay " kata himchan sambil mempoutkan bibir kissable nya hingga membuat yongguk menelah salivanya berat

" serius " kata yongguk lagi

" sudahlah gukkie , bilang saja sebenarnya kamu sayang sama yongnam , tapi kamu malu kan untuk mengatakanya ? " kata himchan lagi

" sok tau nih " kata yongguk sambil mencubit hidung himchan

" ya kata orang kan benci sama cinta itu bedanya tipis" kata himchan

" aduh aduh hime tau darimana sih kata-kata seperti itu , denger ya channie kalau pun ada seseorang yang aku benci di dunia ini , itu sudah pasti bang yongnam , arraseo ? " kata yongguk sambil mengacak rambut himchan

**dinner time at home**

" YONGNAM , BANG YONGNAM ! BUKA PINTUNYA " kata bang daehyun , ayah dari yongnam dan yongguk

" apa sih ? " sahut yongnam dari dalam

" apa , apa , makan malam ! " seru daehyun

yongnam pun bangun dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu

**ckreeek**

" apa appa harus selalu teriak teriak untuk memanggilmu makan malam " seru daehyun sambil menatap tajam yongnam

" lain kali , kalian bisa makan tanpa aku " kata yongnam sambil menatap masam ayahnya

" makan malam itu waktunya keluarga berkumpul " seru daehyun lagi

" cih seperti ada pembicaraan keluarga saja " cibir yongnam

daehyun pun hanya mendelikan matanya sesaat dan duduk di kursi makan di sebelah youngjae , istrinya

' gukkie , gimana kabar kuliah mu dan permainan basket mu ? " kata daehyun hangat pada yongguk yang membuat yongnam langsung mendengus sebal

" baik appa , sebentar lagi ujian dan untuk basketku sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen " kata yongguk riang

" bagus , belajar yang benar ya , agar nilai mu tak merosot seperti hyung mu itu " kata daehyun sinis

" nilai ku tidak turun " protes yongnam

" iya tidak turun tapi tetap sama-sama jelek seperti tahun lalu " sindir daehyun

" bang yongnam , kalau kamu tidak mau meningkatkan nilaimu , lama kelamaan kau akan di do " kata daehyun tajam

" ya cepat atau lambat aku juga akan di do , aku hanya mempercepat prosesnya saja " kata yongnam enteng

" kau " kata daehyun sambil menatap yongnam tajam

" sudah-sudah ayo kita makan " kata youngjae yang dari setadi diam melihat anak sulungnya dan suaminya beradu mulut

"nilai mu itu rata-rata 2,1 , apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari nilai segitu hah ?" seru daehyun kasar

" aku sudah berusaha , dan itu hasilnya appa !" seru yongnam lagi

" bohong , kau pasti bisa lebih baik tapi kau saja yang tidak mau usaha. kau itu cuma mau cari sensasi kan supaya umma dan appa memperhatikanmu" kata daehyun keras

" hemm apa masih ada sensasi yang belum pernah aku lakukan ? " kata yongnam sambil pura-pura berpikir

" apa aku harus membakar rumah ini dan perusahaan appa agar aku diperhatikan hmm " tantang yongnam sambil bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan

" bang yongnam , kembali kesini " seru daehyun sambil mengikuti yongnam ke kamar

**blam **

yongnam pun membanting pintu kamarnya persis di depan muka appanya , disetelnya keras-keras mp3 dikamarnya dan yongnam pun menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan daehyun diluar

" brengsek ! " seru yongnam marah sambil membanting dan melempar benda apapun yang dilihatnya

yongnam pun duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menjambaki rambutnya , kenapa dunia sangat tidak adil padanya , appa nya menyebalkan , ummanya juga apalagi yongguk , seisi rumah ini menyebalkan , dan mereka bertingkah seakan mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, yongnam merasa tidak diterima di rumah ini , yongnam selalu saja berbeda.

yongnam pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai menyesali keberadaanya di dunia , persis seperti malam-malam sebelumnya .

Tbc or delete ? :)

don't forget to review :3 kalau ga ada yang review , ga dilanjut ah :/

ff nya sudah di croshcheck beberapa kali , semoga saja tidak ada typo , maaf kalau masih ada typo , sekali lagi ini ff terinspirasi dari ff karya orizuka dengan judul yang sama ,


End file.
